One More Never Hurt
by Paige-Kun
Summary: Kagome had never even thought that she would be pulled down a well or be given a Pendant that would change her life forever. She then joins a new group of her own kind and tries to keep the enemy at bay but whats a girl to do when the enemy wants to stay?


**Wheeeee, new story ! I have just gotten back into Tokyo Mew Mew and decided to do a crossover. Since Kish is for sure my favorite Mew Mew character, and Kagome is my favourite Inuyasha character, I wanted to make a pairing. Plus, when I went to read some KishGome pairing fics, there was only TWO! That is not enough, so I had to make one. Plus, if there is something you wish to read that is not out there, write it yourself. **

**Anyways, Just some info before you read (Congrats all those who actually read this, you will now be less confused). Kagome is only thirteen, she has yet to go on her journey to the past, and I'm pretty sure she's not going to be going to the past any time soon... I would know, I'm the author. :] Anyways, there will be more on Midoriko later in tthe story so things will make a little more sence then.**

**Warnings: Some spoilers later on in the story, (maybe sooner?) so be careful you don't read if you don't want things to be... Well, spoiled. xD You have been waaaaarned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Inuyasha... Damn, that's a downer.**

**By the way: HAPPY HALOWEEN!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

_The Earth... An exquisite blue planet with more than a million species living on it..._

_The Earth... However, more than 2500 species of animals are now on the brink of extinction..._

_The Earth... Where mystical things lay just below the surface._

_It was certain that people had to take action... For all living things, including ourselves._

_Deep in time, one woman had noticed this even then and decided to do something about it. All she had to do was wait for the right person to come along and take the burden of helping the world. That one girl? Kagome Higurashi._

* * *

><p>Kagome was a girl with long raven hair that fell to her hips, cobalt blue eyes and pale skin. For her age of thirteen, she was shorter than average. She was a strong, compassionate and loving girl. She was brave, a girl who never gave up easily. Even if she could be angered easily, Kagome was a pretty calm girl. Though, she had her fathers sarcasm.<p>

She went to Daikan Junior High School, a place for any normal student to go. Of course, it was like any other school, with closely knit friends and cliche groups. Jocks, preps, goths, the like. Kagome was an odd one out, with only one friend: Sango Mitarashi. She would often be picked on by other girls and would be used because she would try and help anyone who needed it. People would bother her for not liking any boys at their school, but the girl didn't mind, she liked animals much better than people and would rather study on them then waste time with males.

If you wanted to know Kagome, there was one thing that you should never forget: Never get in the way of her and animals.

The girl's life was pretty much revolving around animals. Researching them, taking care of them for others, going to shelters and feeding them. It was what she loved to do, and she would continue doing it for the rest of her life. The girl was so full of animal knowledge, that she was sure she had memorized almost all the names of every animal in the world. She had taken to foxes and dogs though. They would have to be her favorites.

She didn't understand how close she would be getting to one of these animals, very soon.

It had been a couple weeks after her thirteenth birthday. Her family had went out to the Zoo with Sango. It had been quite the time. Kagome had even gotten to pet some foxes because it was her birthday.

Anyways, her families cat, Buyo, had seemed to run away. Not that he hated where he lived, he just wondered out the door when Souta, Kagome's little brother, had left the door open. Kagome, being the animal-freak she was, set straight out to finding him. She looked all through the house, just in case, all over the grounds, through all the greenery and the actual shrine part of the land. She found nothing. The only place left was the well house.

She headed into the small little hut holding a boarded up well. It was dark as usual, but it seemed a bit more unusual that day. Kagome ignored the odd atmosphere and continued deeper into the hut.

"Buyo?" She called. "Buyo!"

In return for her calls, all she got was silence. By then, Kagome had walked down the steps of the hut and into the main part of the well house, where the actual well was. She rested a hand onto the sealed well and looking around it to see if she could spot her cat. Nothing yet again. She turned around with a sigh about to leave when a sudden creak was heard from behind her. Without any say in the matter, the thirteen year old girls body was pulled back by a pair of arms.

At first she had screamed, the shock of being pulled down into a well by someone she didn't know. The possibility that she would either die or be murdered was stuck in her mind. Kagome then heard something, words to be exact, in between her screams.

"Calm down, it is okay child." was the light and melodious voice. The arms around Kagome held her lightly, but just tight enough that the girl wouldn't drop by herself. The appendages gave off an oddly perfect sense of warmth that the ravenette only got when her mother hugged her. "Shh, it's alright. I won't hurt you."

Weirdly, she couldn't help but quiet down. The voice was just too nice not to listen to.

Kagome was twirled around to face a beautiful woman, a human masterpiece. Long black hair that framed her face perfectly. Warm chocolate-mocha eyes that seemed to glow. Four red diamond shaped tattoos were on her forehead, all facing each other in a circle. She was definitely someone that people would enjoy staring at. The woman wasn't the only thing Kagome had noticed either.

All around them was an odd sparkling blue light that made the girls body full of warm tingles. It made her feel as if her body was weightless, like they were floating. In fact, they were. Blow them was no ground, only a vast area of the sparkling blue.

"I am Midoriko." The woman spoke, running a hand through Kagome's hair. "I need your help child..."

"W-What?" Kagome's eyes widened. That was a little quick wasn't it? At least the woman got to the point.

"There are only so many people out there with your gift Kagome... I need you to help me." Midoriko continued, ignoring Kagaome's blathering.

"H-How do you know my name!" Kagome was even more stunned.

"How could I not know my own descendant?" The woman laughed. "You have much to learn. So little time though. My, my, Where shall I start?"

"At the b-beginning maybe!" The girl was a little frantic, eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

The lady smiled down at her, such a warm smile too. "You have your fathers attitude. Anyways, I suppose starting from the beginning might be smart." A wink was sent her way, making Kagome blush. "I was young, about twenty winters old when I created it. It was supposed to bind humans, animals and demons together, to make everyone get along. Of course not, it only made humans greedy and demons mad. The animals all wanted to help, but when they started to get hurt, things didn't go to well."

She had gotten a far off look in her eyes, as if she was remembering some things she wished she hadn't. Kagome almost wrapped her arms around her to give her a hug, but that would be too odd and embarrassing.

"D-Demons? Animals were being hurt? What is this 'it' your talking about?" Kagome looked worried.

"I had created a pendant with the power to merge humans with specific animals. I called it the Power Pendant. It had people and animals working together, using eachothers powers." Midoriko breathed out. "There was only one made by me... Others were made under my idea. No one has ever made an exact replica though... But now, I am going to entrust it to you Kagome."

"B-But... What if I don't w-want it! I don't even understand what you mean by merging with animals!" she shouted.

"If you don't want it...? Well, I guess I won't force you dear, but... You have special D.N.A Kagome. D.N.A that will allow you to become a rare being. If you decide to help me, well... You will be not only helping mankind but all animals as well." Midoriko's eyes were gaining tears and Kagome couldn't help but freeze. "The Power Pendant was my last hope Kagome... Awful things are happening to animals and humans. We need to bring peace. I hoped I could do it myself but... I am becoming too weak."

"So... I can help you and animals if I take on this responsibility?" Kagome whispered hesitantly.

"Yes dear." her eyes looked a little hopeful.

Kagome wasn't sure what to do. At least she was being given a choice. She could either go about her way and let the world crash into some weird human and animal war or she could accept the ladies Pendant and merge with some animal... What animal would she be though? Would it hurt? She remembered something she said when she was eight, something she would never forget. "Mommy, I promise I will save the animals when I'm older! I-I will become a animal doctor and take care of them!" Her mother had agreed with her, telling her that she was a brave and kind girl. What was stopping her now then? She had this opportunity to save animals so why wasn't she taking it? Kagome wasn't too sure.

"I-I'll... I accept." she said with confidence.

Midoriko's eyes widened, a large grin panned out on her face. "Thank you dear. I shall be watching over you, always."

With that, the lady pulled her close, so close that she could feel a very nice and warm heat coming from her body. A body that was... Going translucent?

"I will be going now... You can do it Kago... Look in you po..." Her voice was fading out as she disappeared.

Next thing Kagome knew was that the blue light around her disappeared and she was falling towards the ground. When she hit the dirt she let off a soft 'oof' noise. It was odd though, just as she was leaving the blue sparkly place, she could have sworn she felt something enter her body.

"Kagome!" she heard above herself. She looked up to see Souta, her mother and grandfather all looking down in worry.

"What do you think you're doing! You could get hurt down there!" Her mother called.

"What do you think you're doing! You could hurt the well!" Her Grandfather called right after.

"Gee, thanks Gramps." she sighed and stood from her spot, dusting herself off and then paused.

Where's the pendant she was supposed to give me? How am I supposed to do anything she said without it? The girl thought and as she patted herself off, she felt a bump in her jean short's pocket. A bump that hadn't been there before. Kagome decided that she would inspect whatever was in her pocket at a later time, without her family around.

"Here, I got a ladder!" Souta yelled down the well and threw down a rope ladder.

Kagome climbed it easily. She almost made it to the top when a horrible feeling went through her body. Chills ran up her spine and an image passed through her mind.

"Mom, where's Buyo?" she asked franticly. Something was up and Buyo was in trouble.

Nadoka, Kagome's mother, smiled sadly, "Well dear, we think he ran across the street to that park but-"

"Okay thank you mom! I'll be back, going to go look for him!" she interrupted her mom, zoomed up the ladder and took off running towards the park.

It was a pretty big park, odd for a place just near the edge of Tokyo. However, it was a safe place that Kagome and Souta had played at many times before. With a ton of greenery, it was easy to play hide-and-seek in, that was for sure. A small pond where Kagome had caught frogs and released them. Where Souta had chased little animals, and where Kagome had scolded him for doing so.

As she zoomed across the street she ignored the angry sounds of a car honking at her. Running straight onto a path, she looked back and forth to see if she could spot anything. Nothing to her left, a weird jellyfish creature to her right and nothing in front of her. Wait, what? Doing a double take, Kagome noticed a white-ish blue jelly fish creature heading straight into the forest. It gave her the chills, but she decided to follow after it.

After a good five minute walk, she ended up finding Buyo... As the jellyfish monster attacked him and turned him into super Buyo monster. It made her scream, the fact that Buyo turned into a monster, but she had to calm down and access the situation. Here is how her mind thought things out: Buyo. Monster. Buyo Monster. Evil. Destroy. Not very literate, ne?

Something pulsed through her though, her hand automatically reaching for her pocket. Her hand slipped in and grabbed a hold of the smooth item in her pocket. Bringing it out in front of her, she had no time to inspect it as words slid out of her mouth.

"Power Pendant Kagome, Metamorphosis!"

She was instantly surrounded by a bright light, all around her was a warming grey and black light. Her body moved in sequence, and she could feel herself changing, becoming more powerful. When the light disappeared, she was a whole new Kagome.

She was wearing a black belly top that was tight to her body and had one strap. Over her stomach was two black ribbons, forming an X. Her pants had turned into puffy black shorts that went halfway down her thighs. On her right leg was a black band, two more around her upper arms. Her school shoes had transformed into on long combat boot that went to her knee and the other a combat boot that stayed at her ankle. The weirdest part was the fact that her ears disappeared and were replaced with a pair of black... Fox ears with gray tips? Lastly, she could feel something pop out from her backbone.

The girl gasped. Looking back, all she could see was a black fox tail with a grey tip.

So this is what Midoriko meant by being one with an animal? Kagome thought to herself.

She was thinking so had about it that she barely had time to jump out of the way when a paw from the now large and scary Buyo, swiped at her.

"B-Buyo! Stop it now!" she yelled as she jumped out of the way from his tail slamming down on her.

Speak the words your heart tells you to! The voice echoed not only through her head, but out in the open.

"T-The words..." Kagome muttered and watched as a paw came closer to crushing her. She couldn't move though, all she could do was let out the soft murmur of words.

"Gome Fox Claws!" she yelled.

Her hands tingled and Kagome looked down to see them incased in light. When that light faded, on her hands were sleek black metal claws, one for each finger. Just as the claw came to squish her into a pancake, she raised her hands on instinct and a barrier erupted around her. After pushing the creature back into a tree, she decided to deal the final blow. She jumped up into the air and watched as her metal claws glowed white.

"Fox Claws: Blades of Life!" she yelled and swiped her hands across the wind.

Suddenly, out from the claws came blinding white blades of power. They each formed into a crescent moon shape and went straight toward the cat monster, hitting him. Luckily, the monster transformed back to normal, leaving Buyo and the odd JellyFish thing.

Kagome ran forward, picking up her cat and inspecting him. Perfectly fine.

"Now what to do with the jellyfish..." She turned her head, only to see it was gone. "W-What?"

After a while of looking, her Mother came to take her back home with Buyo.

If only she knew of the pair of golden eyes watching her, or the fact that this wouldn't be the first time she would come into contact with a 'JellyFish'.


End file.
